Destiny
by Bellainucullen
Summary: When she as a child she wish she could be immortal so she could be with her lord forever now the only wish she has is to be human ing back is never easy but this time it could be brutal,after all she already escape death three times can she do it one more time.
1. Chapter 1

Monster, killer, night creature, blood-sucker…..

So many names for just one living being.

Vampire.

Why people can't simple call thing by their names. It wasn't her that choice to live this type of life, to tell the true after everything that she had seen she would gladly live the short life of a human together with kaede and the rest of the village, where Sesshoumaru left her. But this is her destiny so she would live it till her death.

Laughing of herself, she let the soft wind take away those silly though far away. To much time was already spent in think what could have happend if she had stay human.

500 year ago she was transform in to this, she should already been used to this live, but sometimes it was till hard to see the people around you aged, die, feel the live of a human being slip trough your fingers, feel the rush after killing,yes it still hurt to think that there was no longer a trace of the human she used to be in the sinful body that her aged soul habit.

Leting her mind slip away once again, painful thoughs enter her mind as she began to think about her home.

Japan…

Sesshoumaru…

….Jaken…

…Ah-uh…

The lost and forgotten childhood. That was a fase of her live, she didn't like to remember, it made her remember that in times she had fear the death like her own victims now fear.

In all her 500 years of existence as a vampire, the elders always have told her that over time her human memories would fade as the humanity itself within her would disappear.

But her humanity had already disappeared, but the memories were still marked in her mind like a mark of fire, she was sure that if she closes her eyes she could smell the sakuras, hear the sound of birds and the heavy footsteps of ah-uh, Jaken annoying voice and commanding voice but at the same time pleasing of her master.

No, she had to stop calling him that because it had already passed 504 years since the last time she saw him, she could remembered it like it was yesterday ,that time she had only 12 year old when Sesshomaru had left her with kaede ,never seen or hear anything from him since that day ,only four years later of this sad separation she had been transformed in to this ,at that time she had turned 16 years a few days before.

Even today when looking at the mirror or even in a ball she would fill jealous of other women human and yokais it didn't matter ,the feeling was always there, she would never be able to have a family not only because she was a vampire but also for being trapped in the body of a teenager of 16 years.

She knew she would never have more curves or appeared more mature, although many adolescent boys and some demons have assured her that she had a devastating beauty with her black hair half wavy half curly, shiny and seductive brown eyes and red lips.

Rin felt that this was not enough, she wanted to feel much more, the desire of someone else for you, wish she could cry/ scream of passion while making love with someone, wanted to feel safe and warm in the strong arms of her lover and husband.

She wanted…company.

But that company would never come because she is a killer, a monster, night creature, a being cold and empty that killed to quench its thirst.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were poorly lit, women and children ran from one side to the other, men carrying suitcases, trunks and little children walk to the inside of a large boat which was moored in the harbor.

This scenario could have very well have been a great trip to a paradisiacal destination for families, but all are preparing to run away, run from the life they led and the fate that awaited them.

But her case was different, she would return to her native country.

Yes it was time to go back, it was not dislike of England, her motive was different.

In recent years, humans have become more astute, had learned to defend themselves better and now she was in danger. After all, despite being only humans ,the hunters have weapons.

But now it did not matter, she would return to Japan and despite knowing that Kaede had passed away a long time ago, she felt restless, after all the rest of her friends were still alive.

Inuyasha despite being a hanyou lived as long as a demon, Shippo also would be alive as would Jaken, Ah uh, kirara and** he** would also be alive ...

Will **he** recognize her?

Will **he** care?

There were so many questions in her mind at the moment that she almost did not hear the whistle from the boat that signaled the start of the journey, quickly Rin look at the employee who was at her side and moved towards the stairs that led the passengers to the inside of the boat.

The employee followed her silently through the numerous corridors of the ship while carrying the baggage of his lady and when Rin reached the room that would belong to her during the journey she wait for the man to put the baggage on the ground and dismissed him with a nod and bag full of gold coins.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay.**

**To lazy to log in - **Thank you for thank your for the advice.I am trying to get better and I am really grateful for your coment and advices.

**suena - **Thank you for comenting.I am happy that you think that of my fic and thank you so much for reading.

**Alex - **Hi you so much for reading and comenting.I will write more chapters and I hope you enjoy reading this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip had elapsed without any problem, it were five long days to Japan, five long days without feeding on human blood as if she did there would be a risk of being discovered as there wasn't a way to get rid of the body or incriminate someone without beginning an investigation which would make the trip even longer.

But now they had arrive Japan, her homeland, she couldn't eat, couldn't kill any human being, she simply didn't have the strength to do so.

The feeling that if she killed a man here ,where she grew up, where she had suffered a violent childhood but an entry in adolescence protected.

Where she had found friends ...

Where she had picked flowers ...

...Where she was innocent ...

...Where she was human ...

Here she had found love for the first time, here she had meet him ,here she had felt her heart pounding just by hearing his voice a tone strangely impressive and melodious.

No she couldn't do it.

She could not stain this soil with the innocent blood of her victims. But if she didn't do it her fate would end up in death, well technically she was already dead, but when a vampire doesn't feed ,their powers fade, and its appearance will languish until there was not more than a corpse, but as in all "high points "of a vampire existence the pain of this event is so extreme and intense that nobody dared to go without blood.

But leaving that issue aside, Rin took a deep breath letting the fresh air and cool midnight calm her anxiety, so she could think clearly what had to be done first,she would have to find other clothes, then had to find a place to remain because in a few hours would be dawn, she also had to find a solution to the hunger and then had to think how to visit the tomb of Kaede-sama without no one seeing her.

Walking along the road from a small village where the boat was moored, she noticed that there was a festival going on, small paper lanterns hung casting shadows against the walls, there were street vendors selling clothing and accessories, swords and other type of weapons and items, children ran from one side to the other screaming happy, small groups of people would gather in front of the food stalls as they talked cheerfully, and the most fascinating were the great dragons made of colored paper that move to the sounds of the parade drums.

Whatever the side that Rin looks up you could see people happy, most villagers were no doubt by assessing their kimonos that although in good condition were composed solely of a layer, but there are also richly dressed couples, which the gentlemen were dressed in beautiful kimonos and swords decorated with gold and precious stones lay sheathed their waists, while the ladies wore several layers of kimonos in silk richly embroidered in gold and satin, and their hairs was perfectly arranged and adorned with colorful decorations and some with diamonds.

That sight made within Rin awaken long forgotten feelings, feelings of hatred and anger for a life which had been withdrawn so soon, it was unfair she was entitled to a family also was entitled to choose to grow old with the person she loved or be immortal forever trapped in a body 16 years eternal, but not Rin, she had no right to this choice, and now would never have a family, children, grandchildren and loved a man.

Not noticing that she had continued to walk, Rin petrified when spotted in the distance a young man that was familiar, but it was impossible it could only be delirious, he had to be dead. In front of her Kohaku found himself with the same appearance as he looks 500 years ago, he had not changed anything since Rin had seen him the last time that was exactly the day of his death.


	4. Chapter 4

No, it was not possible.

No human could live for 500 years, yet there he was.

-Kohaku - the name left her lips into a small and fragile whisper. He who had been her best friend and protector, was right in front of her just a few feet away and yet was human, she could hear the strong beat of the heart that came from him, could smell the blood that flowed through the his veins.

But despite all this evidence, although the smell is the same and looks ,it was impossible, he could be alive.

Determined to know what was happening and whether it was or not Kohaku, Rin walked slowly to him and quietly took from one of the pockets of the dress a necklace that held no importance, that she drop when passed the boy.

Continuing to walk Rin waited for the results to her plan, which was soon to happen.

-Miss! - Smiling Rin turned toward the voice, faced with Kohaku, well not kohaku because she did not know if it was him or not. -Yes? Can I help you? - The past years she had spend pretending to be a poor girl who needed help or a young girl of the English court had actually helped her lying ability.

But even if she wasn't good at lying , her angelic and delicate look could take care of matter, a small and innocent glance had already made many men and demons fall at her feet.

-Miss, you let this fall. - And there was the glittering necklace she had purposely dropped - Oh! Thank you, tell me how I can reward you.

- No need to. - Failure, it is not. She would not let him escape so easily - Please there must be something that would please you. This necklace is very dear to me, I do not know what I would do if I lost it, and therefore can not afford that you don't let me reward you somehow.

After a few minutes trying to persuade him, Rin got him to agree to accompany her on a walk through the village. The young man whose name Rin had come to discover was Takeshi and he was descendant of a family of demons exterminators , which meant that he was a descendant of Kohaku, which on the one side was good because they did not know each other but not good since the fathers and mothers always ended by telling stories about their childhood, and some of these stories always end up being passed from generation to generation.

This meant that Rin would have to be very careful with Takeshi to find out how much he knew about the life of Kohaku and Sango, as would also have to know if he had any relationship with Inuyasha or any other person who may be recognize or know who she was.

The first rays of sun began to be felt when Rin entered her room and which had been given to her at the small hut that Takeshi has there in the village, thoughts mingled with memories as she advanced towards the futon; Takeshi wanted her go with him to the village where he was born and where he had been created because there was a priestess who could make her company and a demon who protected the entire village so she would be protected.

How naïve of him, she knew very well who was priestess and she also knew the demon, she had known them long before he was born, and even if Rin wanted to go she could not because the collar that allowed her to walking in the sunlight had been stolen by that negligible vampire.

* * *

_**Information**_

***** The Rin was transformed when she was 16.

***** Rin is 516 Years, 500 years was a vampire.

***** She was living in England for 475 years, but now returned to Japan

***** Vampires can only walk in the sunlight when having an amulet, in the case of Rin a necklace, but it was stolen by another vampire.

***** Vampires can feed on human blood, animal or yokai in the case of yokai the best time to feed is when the yokai passes from the human form to the henge.

***** Symbols of religion do not affect Vampires the strength of such objects or prayers weaken them.

***** The name Takeshi means warrior.

***** Takeshi is a descendant of Kohaku, and looks the same as him.

***** Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Ah hu, kirara are the only characters that Rin is aware of being alive.

* * *

Review please!

**HalieyHeartlessHellButterfly –** Thank you for commenting hope it is good and that you like it.

**icegirljenni –**So many questions! Well now you have some answers for thoses questions with this chapter. The rest will be answer soon.


End file.
